


Surfin' USA

by killerweasel



Category: Bones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surfing, tight wetsuits, and some angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfin' USA

Title: Surfin' USA  
Fandom: Bones  
Characters: Jack Hodgins, Seely Booth  
Word Count: 1,032  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: Set during Season 1  


**Surfin' USA**

“How did you manage to talk me into coming on this trip again?”

I smirked as I pulled the wetsuit up a little higher. “I bumped into you at that comic book convention Zack dragged me to and just happened to take a few shots of you posed with the guy in the Batman suit.”

“What’s wrong with Batman?” I heard him swear under his breath a few times as he did battle with his own suit. “I get all pictures and the disc when we get back. Agreed?”

“Nothing’s wrong with Batman. It’s just that... did you even look at what that guy had on his batsuit?” I flexed my arms and legs, stretching out a little.

“Get to the point, Hodgins.” The swearing wasn’t quiet now.

“Hold still, you’re doing it all wrong.” I put my fingers on the zipper and slowly zipped his suit closed. If I brushed against his skin a few times, it was totally by accident. “He had little designs in the rubber of the suit, Booth. I think he was Pornman or something, not Batman.” Stepping back, I looked him over. The suit was tight enough for me to see just about everything.

“Oh.” He checked himself out in the mirror. “And you didn’t bother telling me that?”

“I thought you’d figure it out on your own. You had your arm around the guy.”

“You know I don’t have a damn clue about how surf, right?”

“It’ll be fun. Come on, we’ll go get the boards.”

\---

He’d managed to stay upright for a grand total of five seconds before flipping off into the ocean. I knew why he’d fallen and shook my head. Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought.

“You need to keep your balance. You shifted too much of your weight to the front of the board, that’s why it flipped. Try it again.”

“I think I swallowed a gallon of water.” He coughed a few times before sliding back onto the board. “Are you sure I can do this? I swear I heard fish laughing at me when I went under.”

“Did you ever go skateboarding?” As we moved the boards further out into the water, I kept my eye on him.

“A couple of times, but I never could do anything fancy.”

I pictured a younger version of Booth trying to do something tricky and breaking his arm. “It’s a little like skateboarding. You need to balance your weight evenly between your legs, and when you shift your body, the board moves with you. Watch me this time and see if you can follow.”

The next wave came in and I let it start to pick up the board before I stood up. I spread my feet out, digging my toes in to help keep me steady. Weaving back and forth, I made it most of the way to shore before I turned around to check on Booth.

He was doing better this time, at least until he lost his balance. I watched Booth go under the water and when he came up for air, his board was caught by another wave and the front slammed into his forehead. He sank like a stone. “Oh fuck!”

I released my own board and swam in the direction I’d seen him go under. The board was still attached to his ankle so I should be able to find him again. When I reached it, I took a deep breath and dove under. Wrapping my arms around his chest, I kicked as hard as I could, bringing both of us back to the surface. “Booth?”

No response. I had to pick surfing, didn’t I? So much for fun in the sun. It took a lot of effort, but I got half of his body up onto the board. Then I worked on getting us to shore. I just had to pick a beach that no one else knew about, didn’t I?

When I rolled him onto the sand, I could see a cut that went across his temple from where the board had hit. I checked for a pulse. It was weak, but still there. “Come on man, you need to breathe.” Starting CPR, I tried not to panic.

After five rounds of chest compressions and breathing for him, he coughed, hacking up a large amount of water. I turned Booth onto his side, rubbing my hand over his back. When he caught his breath, he squinted at me. “What happened?”

“You got clobbered by your board. I think you might need stitches.” I pressed my fingers against the cut on his temple gently, trying to see how bad it was.

“Next time you decide we need to do some kind of bonding, I pick where we go.”

I made a rude noise. “You said we could go bowling. You can’t get hurt doing that.”

“That’s what you said about surfing, Hodgins.”

“It was a fluke.” I looked out at the water and nudged him in the ribs. “Check out what you attracted.”

“Are those sharks?” He sat up, leaning forward to get a better look.

“They aren’t dolphins. There was a lot of blood in the water. Guess we’re done for the day.” Sighing, I tried not to look too disappointed.

“Jaws.”

“What?”

“The movie place in town has a Jaws marathon today. I saw the sign when we drove by. You interested?” He gave me a grin.

I met his smile with one of my own. “You know I can quote those movies line by line, right?”

“You’re buying the food.” Booth touched his temple gently. “We’ll get this looked at first and I want out of this damn wetsuit. It’s too tight anyway.”

Helping him to his feet, I picked up my board. “Let’s go, we don’t want to miss the first person being torn apart.”

“You’re not going to get into details about how the bodies should look or anything, are you?”

He shot me a look and I tried to seem as innocent as possible. “Me? I’d never do anything like that.” I cleared my throat and walked a little faster towards the changing room.


End file.
